Hotshot
by Auryn Rei Evroren
Summary: We've all heard the story of what happens to Warren Peace after the movie ends. He usually meets a pretty girl, falls in love, they end up together, the whole shabang, right? Well, this isn't that story.
1. Struck or Stricken?

_**Hello everyone- Auryn here. Now before I get started, there are a few things I'd like to clear up. I own NO MATERIAL from Sky High, including the vast majority of the characters. I own some of the characteristics of Weatherly Price (who is the girl at the end of the movie with the ice power that Warren walks off with) and the entire character of Leigh Valone, who is completely original. Song lyric credits go to Disturbed, Avril Lavigne, and Skillet. **_

_**Enjoy! **_

* * *

**Hotshot**

_by Auryn Rei Evroren_

**Chapter One:** Struck or Stricken?

Enter Warren Peace. Tough guy, son of a hero and a supervillain. One of the most recognizable students at Sky High. Friend to Will Stronghold and his crowd, but very few others.

The room goes silent.

_I am Stricken and can't let you go…_

Enter Leigh Valone. Tough girl, daughter of double supervillains. Removed from home by the government, lives with a foster family. Known by none. Friend to none.

No one cares.

_There she lies, broken inside…_

Enter Weatherly Price. Not necessarily tough, but known in her own way. Average. Daughter of heros. Has connections everywhere, acquaintances and friends alike.

The room turns to greet her.

_This is the last night you'll spend alone…_

He sat at his usual table, she, at the one next to his, surrounded by her friends. It was halfway through the year, who wanted to change lunch tables just for a relationship? No, they were too sensible for that. As per usual, Warren was absorbed in something that wasn't the Sky High social scene- today it was a sketchpad. The images on it were gruesome, each one a vision of horrible death, but they were the evidence of great talent. Warren could have drawn anything he liked, it was obvious.

Weatherly sat with her friends, listening quietly. She wasn't the type to giggle like a Barbie over this or that cute guy, but was rather entranced by a conversation between two of her friends debating the motives of the U.S. Government in purposely keeping true heros from the Armed Forces. It was highly intriguing to think about. One of her friends asked why she wasn't talking much…she replied that she preferred to listen, and was enjoying it. No one argued with her.

"Warren, those are…um…really good," Layla offered as commentary, leaning over to glance at Warren's drawings. He snatched them away with a quick glare at her. "Did I ask you to go looking through my stuff?" he growled, raising an eyebrow. It was more of a challenge than a threat- Layla wasn't afraid of him, and he knew it, but it was still fun. She shrugged. "No, but they are kinda out in the open there. Can you blame me for being curious?" She batted her eyelashes, and he looked at her sternly. "Yes. Yes, I can," he sneered, and put away his sketchbook.

"Yo, Warren, dude, what's up with all the 'dark' pics? Looks like you need a little more 'light'," said Zach with a laugh, obviously thinking he was cool. Magenta rolled her eyes, per usual, and Will just stayed quiet. By now, he was used to everyone's strange opinion of his new best friend- how weird was it, to think of him that way? It wasn't like they were used to it, this was going to be a gradual change.

Warren growled under his breath, never one to listen to Zach's jokes for long. Sitting here was trying his patience.

"Save it, Glowstick," he muttered, and strode away, pulling his backpack off the table and swiping his hair out of his face. Of course, his exit was proven nearly useless, considering that the bell for class rang just as he was reaching the cafeteria doors. Fourth block.

Who needed fourth block, anyway? It was completely pointless, playing round after round of "Save the Citizen", and nothing new ever happened. Heroes at Sky High only had one or two useful powers, and once they learned what they could do with them, it was just the same tricks over and over again.

He decided to ditch.

Sure, people would miss him (*cough Coach Boomer cough*), but no one in their right mind was going to actually bother to look for him, except maybe Stronghold or Layla- and they'd never find him even if they wanted to.

Two stairwells, a few ceiling tiles, and a couple dodges later, Warren found himself alone on the third floor, in a back hallway that no one ever visited. There wasn't even a cleaning closet or anything down there- no lights, either. It was dark.

Not accustomed to looking down when he walked (preferring to glare at passing people), Warren never noticed the girl sitting on the floor until he tripped over her. He spun around, arms upraised, ready to flame.

"Hey!" she said irritably, "Watch where you're going!"

Instinct kicked in.

"Watch yourself," he shot back, hands smoking. "No one talks that way to me." His voice turned into a low growl, his second-most-well-known intimidation method.

"Oh yeah?" the girl retorted, getting to her feet and moving in, getting all up in his face. "Well I think I just did. And watch, I'm going to do it again! _Watch where you're going, punk."_

That was it, right there. Warren growled as his right hand burst completely into flame. "Looks like they've left out a pretty big part of your Sky High education," he said darkly. "How Not to Piss Me Off, 101." With that, he hurled a ball of flame at her. She dodged to the side, obviously unfazed, and it left a large scorch mark on the wall. He aimed and shot at her again and again, and the two of them moved down the hallway and into the more populated area of the school. She was faster than lightning, and wasn't even using her powers (unless her power was speed). This only made Warren angrier.

Doors crashed open all down the hallway. Teachers and students poked their heads out, only to dive back inside as they saw Warren's flames coming.

The girl laughed, her pale face lighting up to match the white-blonde highlights that rested atop her jet-black hair. She said nothing, but her entire expression was a taunt. Warren moved closer to her and stretched out his hand to burn her more closely…

A shaft of air swept underneath his outstretched arm, adding oxygen to the flame, causing it to shoot upward and singe away a very small piece of Warren's red-streaked hair.

The very air in the hallway seemed to freeze where it was. Warren glared through the mess that was his unkempt hair. "You do that again," he threatened in a low voice, "-and I could be following my dad to solitary." He raised his arms to set them afire, but felt someone's hand on his shoulder. He turned around, ready to flame the next person who even _looked_ at him-

"Warren, don't do anything stupid," Layla whispered urgently. Zach, Ethan, Magenta- the whole crowd was behind her. Zach's head bobbed nervously, and Ethan looked like he was ready to just…melt. He was staring at Warren's opponent in fear on a level that hadn't been seen since Will and Warren's first fight. Magenta was just glaring at the girl.

Will Stronghold stepped forward and took hold of Warren's other shoulder, and he and Layla gently dragged their friend back. Warren didn't fight it…but he shook them off as quickly as possible and turned, striding off down the hallway, glaring daggers at the floor.

"What was _that_ about?" Magenta asked, her voice sounding slightly bored, as if this happened every day. Well, compared to what usually happened at Sky High, this _was_ kinda normal. Zach shrugged. "I don't know man…yo, who was that girl? I ain't seen her before, she new?" Ethan shook his head. "No, she's been here…I've seen her around. She just doesn't talk. Kinda like Warren."

Layla just watched as Warren stormed off. "That's sad," she said quietly. "There actually is someone like him here at school, and that has to be the _one person_ he picks a fight with." Will snorted. "One person?" he said sarcastically. "Where have _you_ been?"

"Oh, you know what I meant," Layla said irritably. "Let's just go…we'll hear if anything happens to him."

When the group agreed and turned to go back to class, they realized that the fighter girl had disappeared. Where to, no one knew- it appeared that she had just vanished. Perhaps they'd see her later?


	2. Not Liked But Hated

**_Auryn here! Now, the thing about this chapter...it includes Chinese. Don't worry, the translations are at the bottom of the page! And for those of you who are picky, NO, these translations are not proper, and my Chinese sucks worse than abortion. I am aware, I assure you, but it's the best I can do. I've been trying for days. Just deal with it! Again, translations are at the bottom of the page, so use them._**

**_Other than that...Enjoy!  
_**

* * *

**Hotshot**

_by Auryn Rei Evroren_

**Chapter Two:** Not Liked But Hated

"I am _not_ doing this."

"Yes you are."

"Give me one good reason, Tree-Hugger."

"I'm going to overlook that name, and you're doing this because it's the right thing to do. Right, Will?"

"Don't bring me into this, Layla…"

"There is no way!"

"Warren, I swear if I have to-"

Leigh glanced up from the water fountain when she heard a group of people come to an abrupt halt next to her. She found three people…that jerk she'd battled in the hall yesterday, and two of his flunkies, some brunette who apparently loved the color green and an insanely awkward-looking kid in patriotic colors.

"You want something?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

The girl in green waved with a smile, her eyes trained on the flame-obsessor. "Hi, I'm Layla. This is my boyfriend Will, and our friend Warren." She jerked her head first at the awkward boy, then at the tough man dead center. "Warren has something he'd like to say to you."

Warren growled. "I told you I wasn't going to do this," he said, but the girl- Layla? –just stood there and glared expectantly at him. Will just sighed and shook his head. For a moment, nothing happened…then Warren turned and put his face right up close to Layla's. "I am _never_ going to forgive you for this," he muttered. Then he turned to Leigh.

"I…" he began, but seemed incapable of continuing. Layla kicked him in the leg.

"I'm sorry, alright?" he growled, turning to glare at Layla again, before returning his attention to Leigh. "I'm sorry I threw fire at you. Now can I go?"

"Not until she accepts your apology," Layla reminded him.

Leigh just raised her eyebrows at Layla, then at Warren.

"As much fun as this little pow-wow might be," she said cynically, "I don't have time for it." She reached into her messenger bag and pulled out a much-marked newspaper classified section. "Apologies- or any kind of speaking –are unwelcome unless it comes with something that gets me a paycheck."

Warren threw his head back and gave Layla what might have been the darkest look he'd ever given her. "Fine by me. See ya."

He tried to turn and walk away, but Will and Layla stopped him.

"You're looking for a job?" Layla asked, forcing a smile, despite the fact that Warren's arm was heating up rather painfully.

Leigh nodded, with a facial expression that just read, _Duh._

Layla's smile turned slightly…evil.

"I think Warren might be able to help with that," she said, and ignored his muttered protests. "Weren't you just saying that one of the waitresses at the Paper Lantern had quit?"

"That's right," Will chimed in, getting Layla's drift and going with it. "You were ticked off because you had to take extra shifts."

That was it, he'd had enough. Warren quickly lit up his hands, causing the flames to make Will and Layla jump back. Unfortunately, the damage was done.

"Paper Lantern," Leigh mused darkly. "What's that, some kind of weird paint-your-own-plate place?" She was unimpressed. Layla shook her head. "Oh no, it's a Chinese restaurant," she said eagerly. "The best one in town, actually. Warren works there."

"Yeah, Flower Child, I think she got that part," Warren grunted. Leigh actually cracked a smile at Warren's irritation.

"Might just have to go for it," she said, adjusting her bag. "Now do me and Flamethrower here a favor and get lost."

Layla was the only one who waved a polite goodbye as Leigh walked away. As soon as the psycho chick was out of sight, she rounded, not on Warren, but on Will.

"You could have backed me up on that, you know!"

_So now I'm standing here alone  
I'm learning how to live life on my own_

* * *

"Warren! _Lái__ dào__ zhè __lǐ_!"

He threw down his dishrag, tired of being interrupted for meaningless things or menial tasks.

"_Shénme_?" he called, his voice annoyed, as he wandered out of the kitchen and into the main room of the restaurant. There, he stopped cold.

His boss, Mrs. Liu, stood there, and directly next to her, was Leigh Valone.

"Oy vey," he muttered under his breath. Mrs. Liu shot him a reproving look, and cleared her throat.

"This girl name Lee," she said. "_Xiǎnshì tā gōngzuò__. __Xiàn__zài_."

He nodded reluctantly, and Mrs. Liu disappeared into the kitchen.

Warren turned to look his new coworker up and down, brows raised. "So you got yourself a job," he said coolly. "Nice. Now let's see if you can work hard enough to keep it."

She glared at him. "I guess you're my 'mentor'. Fabulous." She rolled her eyes.

Warren just laughed darkly. "At least you get one," he said, shrugging. "Try figuring this place out on your own, and you're dead meat."

Leigh just folded her arms over her chest and said, "You think so? Just watch me."

With that, she stormed after Mrs. Liu into the kitchen.

Ten minutes later, she emerged with a white apron over her black shirt. _Lucky girl_, Warren thought. _She's like me with the black. She wears it so much, she'll never have to change for work._ His thoughts were interrupted by the voice of Mrs. Liu. She was bustling around as usual, calling assignments over her shoulder. "Warren, _tánhuà zài biǎo hòumian_. Lee, _Cān__jīn__chōng__mǎn__._" Orders given, she disappeared into her office.

Warren nodded and made his way to the back corner table, keeping an eye on Leigh with his periferal vision, waiting to see what she would do. From the way she just stood there, he assumed she hadn't been able to translate, and didn't know what to do. As Warren took the orders of the back table customers, Leigh slunk over to the wall by the kitchen door and stayed there, eyes darting around so she could duck inside if Mrs. Liu returned.

When he was done and had given the orders to the kitchen staff, Warren drifted over to the wall where Leigh was leaning, and folded his arms over his chest, grinning like a smart-ass.

"Let me guess," he said, "You don't have a clue what she said."

Leigh said nothing. It was impossible to deny, but she obviously wasn't going to just admit to being ignorant.

For a moment, Warren pondered giving her the wrong task and getting her fired on her first day, just so he wouldn't have to deal with her…then changed his mind. Call it the miniature Layla in his mind, but there was just something about this girl that made him like her, just a little bit.

"She said to refill the napkin dispensers," he told her reluctantly. "Napkins are on the left-hand wall of the kitchen pantry." Just for fun, he added, "When you're done, grab a water pitcher and go refill the glasses at that back table." One less job for _him_ to do.

He strode off, ready to start wiping off the used and uncleaned tables, but turned back. "And don't think I'm going to translate everything for you. Learn it yourself."

As far as Warren Peace was concerned, that was that.

* * *

**_Chinese Translations_**

_Lái__dào__ zhè__lǐ - __"Come here"_

_Shénme - "What"_

_Xiǎnshì tā gōngzuò - "Show her the job" _

_Xiàn__zài - "Now"_

_Tánhuà zài biǎo hòumian - "talk to the table in the back", "take orders at the table in the back"_

_Cān__jīn__chōng__mǎn - "Fill napkins"  
_


End file.
